A Song Yet Unsung
by Pelipz
Summary: They had taken everything away from him. His life, his friends, his family and all that he cared about. Now he is on a mission to hunt down and kill the people who did this to him with just as much pain as they dealt to him. Join this young man on a spectacular adventure to avenge the people close to his heart. Dark!Natsu Overpowered!Natsu Semi-cannon.
1. Begone Those Who Oppose

**Hey guys it's Pelip here bringing you the first of my stories, you could call it generic but it is about a overpowered (not unstoppable) Natsu who has a dark past and isn't his cheery self. Constructive criticism is appreciated but don't blatantly write I suck (as I probably will at first). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A small spiky pink-haired child ran through the thick forest in ripped trousers, with sweat dripping down his face he gave a grunt and pushed forward running through the fick foliage. He was in a dark, gloomy forest in the middle of nowhere that had branches that blocked all light from the sun, occasionally tripping over rocks and sticks he just kept running. From what you might ask? Well...<p>

**Flashback (Important)**  
><em>A small child ran into his house with mud all over his trousers and top - he had obviously been playing in the garden again. With an excited expression on his face he ran upstairs into his parent's bedroom.<em>

_"Happy valentine's mum and dad!" To say that they were surprised was an understatement as they would of never thought that their small child of eight would remember this day, slowly sitting up in bed they showed off their pyjamas which were red and blue respectively._

_The man was lean, muscular and had a handsome face with brown eyes and matching spiky hair he had the typical sexy look, even from the way the pyjamas were baggy over his stomach you could clearly tell he was quite muscly. He gave off a yawn and kissed his wife, a gorgeous young woman with surprisingly natural pink hair and beautiful features. Her eyes were a red that complimented the pink nicely. Whilst her man was yawning she nudged him and spoke_  
><em>"Thank you Natsu! It means the world to us. Does'nt it Jack?" she ended with a slightly menacing tone that would put Freddy Krueger to shame.<em>

_"Er-um-urm. Yes dear, wonderful" he added with a slight cheery tone backing away from the demon that he woke up next to. Falling onto the floor the pink haired child laughed and jumped onto his father._

_"Daddy is funny!" He childishly started snuggling into his fathers chest will laughing in an innocent tone. Sakura just got off the bed with a smile and decided to open the blind thinking the day couldn't get any better. But how wrong were they - suddenly all hell broke loose as an explosion echoed across the small town and if you were to look outside you would see men dressed in all black from a black hoodie, top and shoes to jeans. Seemingly the leader as he was dressed in a white attire instead of black shouted out to them to kill the men, do whatever they please with then kill the women and bring the children._  
><em>Immediately the parents were deeply concerned for Natsu and quickly the father whispered to him <em>

_"Stay in the closet son!"_

_Natsu didn't have time to ask why as he was shoved into the dresser cupboard no more than a second before 5 men came in with guns. What followed next would surely hunt the child as he heard his parents fighting back but his father and mother ultimately fell - killing the father slowly they turned to the women_

_"Were gonna enjoy this slut, she's a keeper" one of them shouted to which the other to laughed /em_

_"S-s-stop please just leave me alone"_

_"Nah we're gonna enjoy your time with you" they laughed demonically. The young child couldn't bear to look through the keyhole in the cupboard as he immediately felt sick. Just as the men started molesting her the window went up in flames and a large shard of glass hit the women in her chest, killing her instantly._

_"Mum!" Natsu screamed immediately alerting the men in black (had to) that he was there, ripping open the cupboard door they saw a curled up Natsu huddling up on the floor next to his mother._

_"Hey look another brat!" "Let's bring 'im to the boss!" "Yeah he looks like a good test subject!"_

_Raising Natsu by the collar of his shirt he thought fast and bit the man holding him_

_"Aargh you bitch!" the man screamed picking him up by his shirt once more effectively ripping it but he couldn't get away as he secured his fist around Natsu's throat._

_Dragging him outside in front of the man in white clothing he dropped him on the ground to which the boy cried out in After observing him for a minute the white clothed man pulled down his hood to reveal a scar ridden face with oily, shaggy short black hair_

_"Yes he will do just fine! Bring him back immediately" Thinking fast Natsu began to run away - dodging their hands he ran into the forest to the closest side of him._

_"Get him!" Thundered the white man_

_"Yes master Zannicon!" they shouted in unison immediately running after him._

**Flashback End  
><strong>  
>That was why he now running away. Thoughts drifting back to his time just before all this happened he didn't notice where he was going and fell over. Now cornered, the three grunts had caught up with him.<p>

"Your ours now boy!"


	2. What's to come

**Hey guys I would just like to say that chapter was the intro and the next few chapters will be longer, thanks for reading :D. Make sure to leave constructive criticism. I'd also like to apologize for inactivity. Have some tests coming up etc. but I'm gonna push out some chapters. Enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since Natsu and the others had been taken to some kind of prison, the environment was horrible to say the least. The cells were damp with blood stains and the bars were secured amazingly – that was were the children were locked up in chains for when they weren't 'needed'. A couple days ago Natsu heard that he was the only one left that had survived the brutal torture. Yes the torture, whether it being beaten within in an inch of his life, experimented on with drugs or them attacking his nerve systems with his most potent fears, he was starting to lose hope he would ever get out. He was brought out of his musings when the jail cell was unlocked and the man named Zannicon walked in.

"Do you feel it boy? The power inside of you that's starting to grow, we are going to harness it once it becomes as strong as it can from just torture and nothing else, you will learn to feed off of your hate and use it to become powerful enough so that we can use your power!" he chuckled evilly at the last part. Snapping his fingers 2 scientists both with lab coats and short, black hair with crazed expressions walked in.

"These scientists will harness your power from the most brutal of experiments!"

"No please!" Natsu begged them but it did little to no good as they wheeled in a big stone table into the middle of the cell and strapped him to it with chains.

"Since your magic is somewhat fire based from what we can tell" the first scientist started "We'll burn you alive!" the second finished with crazed glee expressions on their faces.

What Natsu had to endure next was brutal, from being roasted alive to being frozen, even experiencing anything he cared about being burnt alive he was so filled with rage something in him sparked and once a scientist got near he punched him in the face. Little did he know that his fist had

dark purple fire surrounding it – however no quicker than the flames lit they went out.

To say the scientists were shocked, you wouldn't be lying – the little brat had already begun to harness his power albeit weakly.

"Well would you look at that the little maggot has already began feeding off hate. Such amaz-"

"You know it fucking burns right?!" the scientist that unfortunately got a little close screamed while clutching his face.

"Do not worry my dear friend we will get our revenge in the years" at this point they both had the most maniacal faces that Natsu had ever seen, at that moment, he truly felt terror.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later (Had to match years up somehow!)<strong>

To say that Natsu has changed wouldn't be in the least bit wrong. He had many scars riddling his body and a large scar that went over his left eye but not blinding it. Over the years things had only gotten worse and although his power was extraordinary he just didn't care about life anymore. He was somewhat grey as in he looked lifeless. The boy had grown quite a bit, he had become taller and had muscles lining his body however, his clothing were just brown ripped trousers that had become magically enhanced so they fit his size.

His power had grown to extraordinary levels, in fact he was running out of time as soon they were going to harness his power soon which apparently would end up killing him. Natsu had been thinking of an escape route recently because occasionally they would take him to what he would say were just different torture chambers and he had an idea of where to go. The only plan he had was to take him down the corridor then blast his way out with his evil flames as he dubbed them. They didn't know that he had been meditating and training for the last 5 years on top of the torture so he was even stronger than they thought which was his only winning factor against them.

_'No'_ he started to think '_I can't let all the people who have died by their hands be let down, I will escape and I will kill them all one day!'_

About one hour later he was brought out from his meditating and heard the door open and Zannicon walk in. He despised that man, over the years all he did was torment him and sometimes he would personally torture him – those were always the worst.

"It's time you shit stain, let's go and take your power." the two scientists that he had learned were named Nate and Drate, Drate being the one he punched all those years ago hated him so much more than the others – not to say they didn't hate him much.

Nate came and grabbed him and pulled him along the corridor while Drate stood beside him.

"Good riddance!" Drate sneered

"To think you still hold a grudge against him" Nate chuckled

"He fucking punched me in the FUCKING NOSE and it hurt like hell!"

They started bickering all of a sudden and Natsu knew it was the perfect opportunity. It was time to use the spells that had come into his mind over all the years. It was weird now that he thought about it whilst his power got stronger he instinctively began to learn spells, even sometimes practising at night when security was at the lowest.

"**Eminensu hiryū no tetsu no ken!" (Eminence Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)**

His hand suddenly lit on fire with a dark purple flame and he smashed it into Drate's face successfully breaking his grasp on both then proceeding to smash a hole in the wall with

**"Eminensu karyūnohōkō" (Eminence Fire Dragon's Roar) **what followed next was chaos, with him successfully breaking the wall alerting everybody, Natsu ran out into the forest just running in a random direction while a bunch of black clothed men followed him but it was too late as Natsu easily lost them with his magic.

He was finally free he thought. No more torture, no more pain. Now all he had to do was find a town to stay in. Still being cautious he decided to disguise his tracks and run. Although easier said then done

* * *

><p>It had been a couple hours of non-stop running and Natsu was exhausted. Finally reaching a clearing he fell forwards unconscious hitting the ground, the last thing that entered his vision was an old woman.<p>

Porlyusica wasn't expecting to find a stupid human in her clearing! The nerve, as she walked up to the figure, intent on giving him a beating but once the old lady got closer she noticed that the boy was filled from head to toe with bruises and first degree burns littering his small, somewhat muscular frame. Although Porlyusica was known for being the one of if not the most reclusive and loathing person in Fairy Tail she figured atleast she could bring him to Makarov. _'After healing him of course...' _she thought, almost forgetting that her – as the guild's medical advisor – heal the brat.

* * *

><p>In Magnolia where Fairy Tail – a mages guild – resided it was currently a cheerful day. Down the central path leading into Magnolia a square building that was multi-layered (every higher square got smaller). This was Fairy Tail where many people eat, drink, party and take job requests. Now let's take a look inside...<p>

It was rowdy in Fairy Tail as usual and many people were laughing and enjoying there time, in the background you would be able to see two men one of which was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair and had dark eyebrows. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache. He wore a knee length white jacket that was kept open with a wide collar with purple outlining that also went down the side of his jacket, the sleeves were rolled up. Under the jacket he wore a dark blue T-Shirt. Residing over the shirt was a large chain necklace with a big, blue letter S attatched. Finishing the attire he wore light brown jeans that were being kept up with up with a darker brown belt.

The man next to him had a similar build and had brown hair that went over his forehead like a bread roll. He adoned a light green long-sleeved T-Shirt adorned with dark-green spots. Like the other man covering his legs were brown trousers.

At the moment they were talking to each other

"Hey Wakaba" the blue-haired man addressed to supposedly the man Wakaba

"Yeah Macao?"

"Haven't been any new youngsters in a while. Seems like things are somehow settling down" a few seconds of silence were needed as they both suddenly face-palmed.

"I doubt with Fairy Tail things are ever gonna quiten down"

"True, but only time will tell Wakaba"

"Don't go all wise on me "

"Why you bread-roll hair!" the two started comically fighting while their heads were butting. Anyway... At the bar the a short old man and tall muscular looking man were residing quietly chatting to themselves.

The short, old man was Makarov, the third guild master of Fairy Tail. With a nearly bald hair with only long ago gone white hair jutted out from the side. He had a somewhat jester like hat with orange and blue stripes. His small jacket (which was orange) matched this attire and so did his orange shorts. Under his jacket was a white shirt with a black fairy tail symbol on it.

Currently he was holding some kind of magazine "Aren't these women the best Gildarts!"

Makarov said with a little blood running down his nose.

Gildarts, who was the man in question was a tall, muscular man with orangey-red slicked back hair and a stubby beard. He has a dark brown cape with a collar that goes to the top of his neck, this cape also has some shoulder guards. Around his waist was just a simple silver belt, he also has loose-fitting dark blue trousers that had an armoured waist-guard at the top. These trousers stop at his simple boots.

"Damn these are almost as good as the women I saw in my earlier days. Speaking of which I feel like something interesting will happen soon"

"Oh?" Makarov replied, clearly intrigued "Well we've gotten a couple months ago Mirajane and her siblings, Erza and just last month the boy named Gray joined."

"Don't forget about Cana, Gildarts." momentarily stopping when the third master said the name Cana as she had been seemingly staring at him ever since she joined "Yes we-".

Suddenly all activity halted in the guild, wondering why the two men looked to where the center of the attention was – which in this case was the door.

"Porlyusica!?" Makarov shouted as the old woman walked in with a scowl on her face. A second later they noticed the boy that she was trailing behind herself.

"Yes I've come to give you this brat. I found him in a clearing near my home with first degree burns and bruises littering his body, you deal with him as I spent two days repairing his broken bones and burns."

At this Makarov was surprised, normally his old friend wouldn't help a human unless it was from his guild and they were desperate. So for her to heal a boy it must've been quite bad. Noticing that she was turning around after giving the unconscious boy to Gildarts.

"Wait!" His shout made Porlyusica turn her head to him "Thanks for healing the boy"

"It is my duty to heal your mages" Makarov seeing the hint came to a decision.

_'We'll see what happened to the boy when he woke up'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this chapter was at least mediocre for you guys, there will be one coming tomorrow as well as I really do feel bad for not writing. :( Sorry bout that. I'll make it up to you guys soon. :D - Pelip<strong>


	3. Introductions and Misunderstandings

**Thanks for a couple positive comments, I figured I might as well reply so here we go:  
><strong>

**gratsulover117 –**_ Thanks for the support, although it may not be the most original idea – I'm glad you think it's cool_

**_treeofsakuras –_**_ Glad to see your enjoying what I've put so far – I'm gonna crank out a bunch of chapters starting next week (will be only a couple short-medium length chapters) as I have tests this week :/. As for the pairing, NaMi is my second favourite but we'll have to wait and see huehehue I already have ideas for multiple pairings but none of them are settled._

**_Tha 1__st__ Guest –_**_ You'll just have to find out this chapter!_

**Like I said in the reply, not as many chapters are going to be up this week. I apologize for that but not much I can do, school before fanfiction. Straying away from the deppressing stuff I hope you enjoy this even though I'm not the greatest at this kind of chapter but I'll try my hardest. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Natsu awoke in some kind of bed with a small table next to him, his head was propped up by a pillow and there was a window above his head – he noticed it was sunny and it made him show a small smile for the briefest moments of seeing the outside world again. He was slightly startled as some kind of elderly man walked up to his bed and coughed.<p>

"Ah I see you are awake young boy." the old man said in a kind voice, however he had learned not to let what could be deceptions fool him

"Who are you?" It would only be logical that he were to start with a simple, yet effective question.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, the third master of the guild Fairy Tail!" he ended with a slighr grin.

_'Fairy Tail!?' _he thought with a shocked expression _'The guild that they often talked about, and how they were such a nuisance.'._

"And why am I here?" Natsu asked with a puzzled expression, the last thing he could remember was him falling unconscious in a clearing and someone entering his sight.

"Ah yes I should probably explain," Makarov slowly started "My guild's healer found you in her clearing – intent on giving you a beating might I add – but when she saw you fall to the ground and with all your injuries she decided to heal you, it's not often she is that kind to a human." Natsu paused at that bit, she hated humans? Score!

"Why does she hate humans?" He couldn't deny he was a bit intrigued

"How should I know" he chuckled at the last part "As I was saying, after healing you, which took two days, she brought you here."

"Why here?" It seemed a bit repetetive asking so many questions but it was essential for a better understanding.

"So you can join us of course! (chuckles)"

With a shocked expression Natsu finally took in everything that happened in only 10minutes. He had been healed by the so called guild's healer, then took to this most-presumably infirmary. Then an old man who claims he is the master of Fairy Tail – the guild that he had heard so much about – and that they wanted him to join them!

"Why should I agree?" he said with a little uncertainty.

"Well it's quite clear you have been running from someone or something and you were found in a bad state. Fairy Tail is a family that look out for each other, and that is something you clearly need at the moment, you could even call it as paying us back for saving your life – you presumably would of died with your wounds."

Natsu weighed up his options, _'I mean the old man does have some good points, a family would be nice'_ he shook slightly thinking back to that time _'And I do own them'. _Coming to a decision he slowly stood up from the bed and said:

"You've got a deal old man, however I would appreciate it if you and your, well our, guild gave me some distance. I'm not really used to being with so many people."

"Glad to hear it brat, now let's go and get your stamp!"

Natsu walked unsteadily on his feat before regaining his balance for the most part and following the miniscule man out of the door, although he noted there were multiple infirmary beds, either they got hurt a lot, or just partied loads – most likely the latter as you could hear their loud shouts from the entire other room.

As they walked through he noticed a massive room with many poles and higher up ledges, including a bar with stairs next to them, many tables were scattered around, no literally, some were tipped over and there were a bunch of mages fighting. Speaking of which they were about to use magic as the old man jumped onto the bar top

"Listen up you brats! And stop your fighting!" he shouted while turning into a giant emitting a scary aura, in fact Natsu was quite impressed – that old midget could turn into something so powerful in seconds.

Everyone turned their heads to the bar and promptly stopped fighting with sweat running down their foreheads.

"I'm hear to introduce a new member! Welcome him to our family!"

At that moment everyone seemed to notice him standing by the bar – he was just wearing his trousers with bandages covering his torso, he figured he should say something

"Hey...My name's...Natsu..." He said in a quiet voice, he wasn't used to talking to so many people and was quite...scared, yes the boy who had survived many beatings was scared of an audience. Some kind of God must be laughing at him

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahahahah oh I love my life, this is so worth it!" Some kind of mysterious author named Peter said.<strong>

* * *

><p>After some welcoming smiles, some people even came up to him to say hi, most people just went to sit down and chat amongst themselves, a boy with no shirt and dark blue cargo trousers came up to him and pushed him<p>

"Hey why are you so scared? Is it 'cause your weak?" he taunted with a sneer on his face

"N-no...I'm just... Not good with people..." It was true, even in his early childhood he was always very timid when it came to new people - odd because he was so brash with his... parents...

"Well we don't need weak, babies like you in our guild – take this! **Ice-Make Lance!**" At this many people turned around in shock to see Gray, as they were shouting his name to stop, cupping his hands together and a few icicles flew at him.

With a surprised face Natsu didn't have time to dodge and just took the attack. One of them missed and one chipped his hand, the last one grazed his cheek and a little bit of blood trickled down his cheek.

Natsu didn't know what overcame him at that moment but he was really pissed – this boy who he barely knew was taunting him just because he's not good at something? Something in him snapped and he punched the boy right in the gut with a shout of **"Eminensu hiryu no tetsu no ken!" (Eminence Fire Dragon's Iron First!)** even though he still had the restraint to hold back it appeared he put a little to much power into it as Gray went flying into the table.

"Hey who did that! We do not harm comrades!" A girl shouted with quite the stern voice, obviously unaware that Gray had tried to hit him. Turning his head he saw a pretty girl with medium length scarlet hair, there was a bang just above her right eye. Looking down he saw she was wearing a white dress with a collar that had a somewhat bowtie that was red, over her dress she wore some armour that protected her from the waist up to the shoulders. She wore dark blue tights and some small brown boots. Oh, don't forget the long thin sword she had sheathed by her waist. That would probably be important to see...

"I-I'm sorry..." going back to his meek personality.

"I'll teach you a lesson, let's have a battle!" she shouted, although Natsu didn't notice, she was quite shocked by the display – that level of power easily rivaled her and Mirajanes!

"I'd prefer not too..."

"Too bad!"

* * *

><p>She had practically dragged him over to their training grounds – it was just a simple wide plane of land that had no grass whatsoever. The entire guild had followed, <em>'Maybe their interested in seeing me fight, however I'll try to avoid it'.<em>

They were standing opposite each other a bit apart, everyone in the guild were eager to watch the fight

"Erza is fighting someone!?"

"She'll wipe the floor with him!"

"Hmph thinks she's good" a white-haired girl muttered.

They shut up when the girl, Erza apparently, started talking

"This will be a 1v1 and until one of us is beaten we keep going. No serious injuries are allowed. Got it?" She ended that with quite a menacing voice but it didn't effect him, he didn't even talk.

"Not the talking type? Well let us begin!"

With a shout she charged at him, Natsu didn't expect her to unsheathe her sword and aim a swing at him!

"H-hey! I don't wanna fight!" but it was futile, she just kept throwing attacks at him – eventually he figured it was pointless so the only way to end this was to win.

With incredible agility that was only seen by Master Makarov and Gildarts he ran up to Erza and slammed his fist into her gut – breaking her armour – her eyes widened as she fell to the ground, wind knocked out of her.

"He beat Erza!"

"And made it look easy!

Gildarts and Makarov for shocked – they could barely catch the speed that he was going at. Was this his full power? Just how strong is he and how!? Is Erza alright? All these thoughts were running through their heads as the third master decided to speak up.

"Somebody please bring Erza to the infirmary to rest!"

Everyone just stood there, jaws wide open – breaking out of their stupor Gray and Gildarts lifted her up and brought her to the infirmary to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Relax guys, Natsu won't be stronger than Gildarts or anything (atleast not yet ufufufu) - I'm not the best at this kind of chapter as I mentioned at the top. Hope you enjoyed it however and the slightly longer chapter (still not the length I want but got a test tomorrow and then the next day - I also have a bunch of homework but over the weekend I swear I'll get out nice juicy, long chapters<br>**

**[IMPORTANT]**

**If you guys want I can put up a vote for who pairs with Natsu - I'll leave options on my profile and it will be a poll (at the top of my profile). Thanks!**


	4. The White Hair Mages

**Alas people, I am so sorry for not updating – basically what happened was first I had a bunch of tests then got writer's block. As soon as I was about to write about a week ago (about a week ago!) I got the flu, so whilst in my ebola state (very funny |rolls eyes|) I brain stormed a bunch of story ideas, and future chapter ideas. What I'm trying to say is that I will be writing lots for all of you. Thanks for sticking by (well...hopefully :P).**

**Also here are the replies finally.**

**Llaelien – **_Thanks, I hope you enjoy this one :)_

**Tha One Guest – **_Thanks for the feedback, also make sure you voted on my profile!_

**Treeofsakuras – **_Who knows?_

** – **_Please vote on my profile as I feel voting just based on reviews will not get all of my readers involved._

**A power – **_Same thing as above :3_

**Right guys I'm out dis bitch. Remember to vote in the poll (on my profile) and enjoy! :D**

**Also I apologize for short chapter – just got well but I'm working on chapter 5 as you read.**

**(Chapter length: 1274)**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Natsu and Erza's fight, most of the guild were keeping their distance from him – they were quite shocked, scared even, at how easily he had beaten one of their top new mages. Not like he missed the attention anyway, in some regards Natsu was glad even.<p>

Right now he had positioned himself in the corner of the guild, not even noticing people that who were unlucky enough to be near him getting up. The doors to the guild opening seemed to somewhat interest Natsu as he wandered who had come back. It didnt't seem like anyone had left.

Walking in were a trio of whited haired mages (well he assumed they were mages, why would they come to the guild otherwise?), they were clearly all siblings.

The first one he noticed was the smaller of the two, she had white hair that went to the top bit of her ear and was wearing a simple pink dress, also he noted she looked about 10. _'She looks quite cute...' _Natsu thought surprising himself,you could see the slightest tint of pink on his cheek. Shaking his head he looked to the next;

it was a kid bigger than lisanna by a bit _'Hmm, younger than me but older than the cute...wait cute? Anyway that girl. Proabably abut eleven...'_ he concluded. He wore a dark blue suit that looked quite funny on his small but big frame. It was accompanied with traditional open toed sandals and a white undershirt and tie.

Finally he scooted his eyes over to the tallest, and most likely the oldest as she looked the same age as him and that Erza girl. She also had long white hair that was held in a pony tail, like Erza she had two long bits of hair in front of her face and a bang covering her eye. She wore a small, tight tank top that was dark purple in colouring. From her waistline she wore short, tight black shorts with a silver belt. Below that there were black tights that went up to her high thighs, finally they were accompanied with black shoes.

"We're back bitches! Someone get me a soda... it would suck for someones tongue to be ripped out." The oldest girl finished with a clear threat, that apparently was highly effective as anyone near here raced off to get her a drink.

"Y-y-yes Mirajane!" this was Mirajane, one of the upcoming mages that rivaled Erza in the strength, beauty and terror department, truly a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Unlike Erza her style was more suited to close combat and long range powerful blasts that weren't built for elegance.

"Nee-chan is a man!" The bulky boy shouted at the top of his lungs, this was Elfman 'The Demon' Mirajane's younger brother who thought with his fists and was quite 'manly'.

"Elf-nii, Mira-nee isn't a man..." the youngest girl stated with a sweatdrop comically falling down the side of her head. She was Lisanna the youngest of the trio and the clearly the least outgoing one.

During this time Makarov had walked over to the thre- Nevermind just Elfman and Lisanna as Mirajane had gone off to the side drinking her ice cold soda that the guild members gave to her whilst shaking with fear.

"We have a new family member that joined a week ago, maybe you should go meet him" The third guild master said whilst stroking his white mustache.

"Is he a man!?"

"Elf-nii can we just go meet him please?" Makarov just chuckled good heartedly and told them that the new member beat Erza, causing them to drop their jaws. Mirajane had heard them and walked over.

"Hahahah! Fire crotch lost? It doesn't matter, I'll show the new member who's boss!" She started to walk over to were he sat in the corner.

"Elf-niichan could you go follow her? I need to go check off our job request and something tells me that she will start an argument with the new guild memeber" Lisanna asked her brother

Debating whether to follow his sister and risk incurring her wrath for Lisanna, finally he came to a descision. Deciding to risk it he ran over to her screaming whoever this new member was he was manly!

"Wait for me Mira!"

* * *

><p>Natsu had seen them coming over to him <em>'Why must these people bother me... I didn't think beating that girl Erza would have had this much of an effect.' <em>He had infact noticed how people looked at him and would have to fix that later but for now those two had come up to him.

"Hey Twerp! What's your name!?" The tall girl said "I'm Mirajane 'The Demon' of Fairy Tail, also I'm the strongest of us youngsters!" Mirajane, who he now had identified as just stated with pride

"Onii-san your forgetting about Erza! She's a ma-" Quickly realising his mistake he clamped one of his hands over his mouth whilst the other was protecting his crotch.

"That bastard, Erza...?" Mirajane said in a sickly sweet voice that scared the living daylights out of Elfman, no literally, he fainted and his soul flew out of his mouth only to be caught by Mirajanes grip and flung back into his mouth.

"Hmmph he's such a little girl. Anyway you still haven't answered me pinky!"

_'Pinky? Why that...' _he thought with the tiniest bits of animosity

"I-I't's salmon! A-also my n-name is N-n-natsu!" It would have been a tiny bit more threatening if he wasn't stuttering

"N-n-natsu is it? Ha!" she said mockingly repeating the stuttering "Sure thing Pinky, you need to learn some respect – I'll beat it into you!"

_'Oh great, another fight... Why can't these people just leave me alone?'_

"I really d-dont want to f-fight y-" he didn't get to finish as a voice interrupted him

"Now, now Mirajane – the boy fought Erza of all people quite recently and must be quite tired. You should apologize for treating our new member so rudely." Apparently Makarov had seen his situation and walked over to try ease her wrath.

"I'm not apologizing to this Natsu kid! Hmmph." with a final huff she walked off dragging Elfman by his hair as he was still unconscious, it was only reasonable as he was a man after all. Makarov however had noted with an inside sly smile that she had said Natsu's name instead of pinky.

* * *

><p>It was now night time and Natsu realised he had nowhere to stay, deciding to simply find the nearest forest and sleep there he walked in a random direction along the empty roads of Magnolia.<p>

_'Ah perfect, a dense forest – I'll just sleep on the outskirts.'_ scanning the area for a tree to sleep in he didn't notice a hand roughly hit his shoulder.

"Hey Pinky, what you doin' here?" it was Mirajane, she had seen him walking along the roads from her window and followed him.

"I-I'm just finding a t-tree to sleep in"

"Wouldn't it be uncomfortable?"

"N-no I'm...Used to it,"

Mirajane frowned _'Used to it? I know that he's just Pinky but does he really deserve to sleep out here-' _no, she steeled herself _'Only one thing left to do, hmmph why are you so amazing Mira.'_

"Come on Pinky." she started walking away

"W-What? What do y-you mean?"

"You're coming with me." Her tone of voice held no room for discussion, Natsu just sighed and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, please review and favourite! Constructive critiscm is appreciated – apart from the blatant 'Why you no update?!'. Make sure to <em><span>Vote for pairing on my profile<span>_. Peace! - Pelip**


	5. BONUS - At Mirajane's Expense

**Hey guys Pelip here bringing you a short omake/side chapter. But it's so soon there's nothing much to reply to. JUST A NOTE, THE NEXT CHAPTER TAKES PLACE JUST AFTER THIS.**

**Treeofsakuras - **_Well here you go, in a nice short side chapter that is full of laughs. Kinda._

**Be sure to _Vote for pairing on my profile_, hope you enjoy this bonus chapter of A Song Yet Unsung!**

**(Word Count: 554)**

Natsu awoke on a soft sofa as he heard Mirajane call it, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up and heard the sound of sizzling in the direction of what seemed to be the kitchen. Wondering what was going Natsu got up and walked over there. When he entered the room however he was met with a frying pan to the face.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH?!" Well, that answered his question – apparently Mirajane was in there

"I-I-Its m-me N-natsu." A frying pan to the face and shouting had scared the shit out of Natsu.

"Oh shit! Pinky?" She said "I was making some eggs for me but now they're... on.. your face! Bwahaha!"

A tick mark comically appeared on his face as he wiped the egg off his face. Mirajane thought she was just imagining that everything had went black and a pair of red eyes were eerily staring at her.

"Mirajane?" Natsu asked with the most sickly sweet tone.

"Yea Pinky...?"

"I will only do this, this one time," the red eyes gleamed "Meet your doom..."

* * *

><p>Natsu and her were now walking to the guild, the latter rubbing her behind while on the inside she was cursing the pink haired boy beside her. Her siblings had already gone ahead earlier so it was just those two.<p>

"I a-apologize for that." Natsu said feeling a bit bad _'Atleast it was funny'_, he smiled at that

"Hmmp, it's fine Pinky," she replied "But don't think I haven't forgiven your ass-" realising her mistake she clamped a hand over her mouth but it was too late, Mirajane's accomplice beside her let out a couple of laughs. _'Why that brat, laughing. Wait laughing? I haven't seen him express much emotion at all.'. _She smile slightly, glad to think that he was laughing.

"Hey look we're at the g-guild!" It seemed Mirajane had spaced out during the time they were walking. Walking ahead of Natsu she pushed open the doors shouting,

"Hey idiots! Where's the flaming-shithead?!"

"Right here you bitch!" Erza suddenly came flying out of nowhere with a sword trying to hit Mirajane with a downward swing but she blocked with a magically-infused hand that shone purple. They brawled their way over to the center of the guild and prepared to start using magic. But before that could happen Natsu stepped in.

"M-mirajane aren't you s-sore from earlier? Y-you don't want to l-lose to Erza," he stammered "N-not that you'd lose to her!"

Erza was curious "Sore? Haha, where? Your ass? You know-" Natsu cut her off,

"You're precisely c-correct." Everything stopped for a second until Mirajane's rival burst out laughing.

"Wow I knew you were a slut, but doing anal with him?" Mirajane flushed red at that statement but before she could make a retort Natsu said

"What's anal? Is it something you eat?" Mirajane just stuttered still too red to do anything, so Erza answered for her.

"No dearie, you and that bitch will need a dental dam for that." This just confused him more, but Mirajane was fast on the uptake.

"FIRE-CROOOOOOOTCH!"

After this many of the guild members had to go to the hospital, due to large sweatdrops that wouldn't go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this short chapter, sorry if it seems a bit short - I mainly did this for amusement purposes, although I won't label this as an omake because I may reference it.<strong>

**Make sure to follow, favourite and review! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Please be sure to _Vote on my profile for pairing!_ - Pelip**


	6. The Job Pt1

**Hey guys, Pelip here and merry christmas! I'm actually writing this chapter on christmas eve, so I could post this early christmas day (GMT). Thanks for the 10reviews, multiple favourites and follows – also I appreciate you guys listening to me and voting (19 votes!). **

**I really hope you enjoy. This is just a pt.1 you could say, the next part will be released evening on christmas day. It's about 11:30pm here so I gotta sleep. Merry christmas and goodnight. Make sure to enjoy and _VOTE ON MY PROFILE FOR PAIRING__._**

**Treeofsakuras – **_Glad you liked it, thanks for the continued reviewing, I make sure to read everyones :D_

**Keep reviewing as it means a lot to me! Make sure criticize my writing as I know there will be a ton of mistakes. Please enjoy :D – Pelip**

**(Word Count: 832)**

* * *

><p>After the second day of staying at Mirajane's house (much to the amusement and dismay respectfully to Erza and said previously mentioned girl), Natsu realised that in order to build atleast a small hut he was going to need money. Thinking logically he went to the guild and was now scanning the filled postboard.<p>

_'Hmm, defeating thieves or helping deliver an artifact to a museum. Both have equal pay... I guess I'll go with the first as.. I just can't forgive any types of criminals...'_

Spacing out again (he seemed to do that a lot recently) he didn't notice a certain redhead standing next to him also scanning the board, seemingly looking for a job.

"Oh Natsu? Are you looking for a job like me?"

He turned around finally paying attention to his surroundings and noticing Erza.

"Y-yes, I've just decided on o-one," she moved closer examining the sheet he had just plucked from the board "I figured it would be good to get some money."

Erza thought for a second _'The reward pay is good and it's his first mission... I will accompany him, yes'_

"Natsu, I will join you for it is your first mission and I treasure my comrades."

Natsu was startled "U-umm are you sure?"

"Yes, now let us prepare, grab supplies and meet me at the Magnolia train station in 45minutes sharp." she walked off, ending the conversation.

Natsu sighed _'Why do all these girls never listen to me? Oh well – at the cost of the reward being split he could potentially make a new ally, and he could use them.'_

* * *

><p>Finding his way to the train station had been hard, in fact the only way he <em>did<em> make it was to smell Erza's scent, _'Damn they really did mess me up, me sniffing like an animal.'._ He shook his head to rid himselves of those thoughts – now was not the time, he couldn't be spacing out when lives could possibly be at risk on the A-Class mission.

Walking over to Erza, he noticed she had a mountain of luggage tied in a cart behind her, shit! He had forgotten to bring supplies. Oh well, atleast she brought some – he hoped that Erza didn't notice, apparently she could be quite scary according to Master.

"H-hello Erza..." she turned around, and beckoned him to come closer.

"I see you have forgotten your supplies..." Erza looked as if she should say more but just sighed and continued "The train will be arriving any second now, we will be bording it and riding too – as you read in the mission – to Onibus. The ride will only take 45minutes, in that time we will brief the mission strategy, am I clear?"

"Y-yes!" Natsu squeked, during her speech the train had arrived. They boarded it and walked over to a carriage. The two sat opposite each other on the leather seets, a voice suddenly came from a speaker.

_'Thank you for joining us today, we will now be moving – please enjoy the ride!"_

The train started moving and Erza figured it would be a good time to start discussing their strategy. However Natsu wasn't – no couldn't listen to her, he had suddenly felt nauseous and now was resisting the urge to puke his guts out. _'W-what is this? I've never felt so-mmg..sick'_

"-Atsu, Natsu!" _'What? Oh Erza'_, he raised his head to look at her.

"Why aren't you listening?"

"I-I feel, sick" he suddenly doubled over, Erza actually felt sorry for him even though he ignored her.

"Natsu, come here I have something to help" He was hopeful that what she could do would help him, maybe It was some kind of magic? He crawled over to her, she said to him to lie on her lap and she would fix it. So Natsu did just that.

Out of nowhere, he was hit by a fist to the gut.

"Guugh!"

_'He's still conscious?! What is he made of?' _she looked at him and remembered he must be in pain.

"I'm so sorry Natsu I thought It would knock you out. Please hit me!"

Natsu smiled slightly, not that Erza could see. Thinking slightly clearer, he replied,

"N-no it's ok, in fact I feel better on your l-lap," he said "Do you m-mind if I s-stay here?"

Erza was about to tell him to get the hell off but then remembered she kind of owed him.

"Very well. But only this once."

Yawning Natsu turned his head too her and flashed a small toothy grin "Thanks!" before she could reply in astonishment, he fell asleep – she could tell because he was breathing quite heavily on her thighs. Before sleep could embrace her aswell Erza had a thought _'We..Forgot the mission brief but... it's alright...'_

"Have a nice rest Natsu"

She could almost swear she heard a faint reply of 'You too'.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I could of made this into an awesome 2-3k chapter but I felt that ending was perfect, the next chapter will be up later christmas day. Make sure to <span><em>VOTE ON MY PROFILE FOR PAIRING.<em>**

**As of now NaZaMi is leading, I'm not surprised really – I hope you enjoyed this chapter of mainly feels. It also may or may not be a beginning to an epic fight in the next chapter. Huehuehue, that little bonus to all of those who actually read this. Please review, favourite and follow. Critiscm is welcomed with open arms! Merry christmas again! - Pelip**


End file.
